Spleen et idéal
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Grosse déprime de Sakura... Kakashi la console, et la raccompagne, mais leurs amis trouvent que ce n'est pas assez... Et y mettent le paquet pour les mettre ensemble !


Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de Kaka/Saku… Un petit effort s'impose, lol ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

°°°°°

Spleen et idéal

« Plus vite, Naruto.

-Mais je vais aussi vite que je peux !

-Si tu n'accélères pas, Sasuke va te transformer en charpie…

-Nan ! Rasengan !

-Technique de brouillage. » répliqua nonchalemment le brun.

En effet, le Rasengan perdit de sa puissance et de sa vitesse, et Sasuke l'évita sans aucun problème.

« Chidori ! »

Naruto allait prendre l'Eclair Pourfendeur de plein fouet quand une grande explosion eut lieu. La terre s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Sasuke, qui essaya vainement de se raccrocher, et s'enfonça dans le gouffre.

« Bon, on se calme, oui ? Arrêtez de faire l'étalage de vos supers jutsus, on est pas là pour s'entre-tuer. J'vous jure, ces mecs… »

Sakura Haruno, la seule des trois déjà passée Junin, aida Sasuke à sortir du trou qu'elle avait elle-même creusé avec sa force surhumaine.

Pendant que Sasuke était en cavale pour retrouver et tuer son frère et que Naruto suivait l'enseignement d'un certain ermite pervers, elle avait travaillé sans cesse avec l'Hokage et Kakashi, et passé les examens à un rythme accéléré. Du coup, elle était déjà une des Junins med-nins les plus en vue de Konoha.

Kakashi expliquait au blond hyperactif comment accélérer brusquement en plein combat, et Sakura sourit. Si elle fermait les yeux, il lui semblait encore qu'ils avaient douze ans, que le team 7 existait toujours, avec la rivalité entre Sasuke et Naruto, et la patience infinie de leur sensei.

Son visage se ferma et elle rouvrit les yeux. A cette époque, elle était la cinquième roue du char, toujours derrière pendant les combats. A présent, elle était celle qui avait le mieux réussi. Pour l'instant. Elle travaillait de paire avec l'Hokage et les plus grands shinobis de Konoha.

Mais voilà, elle voyait si peu ses amis, qui comptaient tant à ses yeux… Et son ancien sensei, qu'elle aurait tant voulu mieux connaître. Elle était toujours à travailler à l'hôpital et à courir sur les routes.

« Eh, Sakura ! Je suis sorti du trou, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Excuse, Sasuke… »

Elle se tourna de façon à voir les trois shinobis, fit un clin d'œil à Kakashi, et déclara :

« Je crois que vous êtes prêts pour le prochain examen Junin, qu'en penses-tu, Kakashi ?

-Exact.

-OUAAAAAIIIS ! (Naruto)

-Calme-toi, Naruto. Vous le passerez en même temps que plusieurs de vos vieux amis : ceux de l'examen Chuunin dans le temps. Sakura est la seule qui soit montée en grade. Faut dire qu'avec l'entraînement qu'elle a reçu…

-Ouais, j'ai été martyrisée ! Bon, allez, j'espère que vous serez d'attaque ! Je serai là, promis ! Bonne chance ! »

Et elle leur plaqua à chacun une bise sur la joue.

« Ben et moi, j'y ai pas droit ?

-Quand vous aurez plus de masque, Hatake Kakashi ! »

Elle sortit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Kakashi la regarda s'éloigner de son œil unique, puis se tourna vers ses deux derniers élèves.

« Allez, au boulot. Je veux pas que vous vous fassiez écraser pendant cet exam. »

°°°°°°

Plus tard.

Sakura sentit un oiseau se poser doucement sur son épaule. Dans le bureau de Tsunade à l'instant ? Ben v'là autre chose…

« Tsunade-sama. »

L'Hokage sourit à son élève avec affection.

« Salut, Sakura ! J'ai une mission pour toi.

-Une mission ?

-Oui… Tu vas…

-Je suis désolée, Tsunade-sama, mais je ne peux pas accepter de mission en ce moment. »

La ninja légendaire sembla interloquée.

« Et pourquoi pas, s'il te plaît ?

-Deux de mes meilleurs amis passent leur examen dans deux semaines ! Je ne peux pas rater ça… Je les vois suffisamment peu pour que…

-Ah, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Oh si, je m'inquiète ! La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit ça, la mission qui aurait dû durer deux jours s'est révélée de rang A contre l'Akatsuki, qui a duré un mois ! Alors, pas en ce moment. Niet. Nada. »

Tsunade la considéra d'un air amusé.

« Même si je dis que tu dois faire équipe avec… Attends, 15 minutes de retard, il ne va pas tarder. Ah, le voilà ! »

En effet, un homme en uniforme d'AMBU fit irruption dans le bureau en salto par la fenêtre.

« Ca va me faire du bien de reprendre du service… »

°°°°°°°°

« Tu vas donc faire équipe avec Kakashi. Comme ses deux derniers élèves passeront sans aucun doute Junin, il se retrouve à nouveau à son ancien grade : capitaine AMBU.

-Attends, Kakashi… Tu étais capitaine, et tu as choisi à la place de former trois gamins insupportables ?

-Bah, comme ça, j'ai eu plus de temps pour lire Le Paradis du Batifolage…

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies accepté une mission en sachant que leur examen approche !

-Attends, t'as vu la mission ? On le verra, l'exam ! Et en premières loges !

-Hein ? Bon, ok, c'est quoi, c'est fichue mission ? »

Le jeune homme masqué et l'Hokage lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents et kakashi s'exclama :

« On va organiser les épreuves, ma belle ! »

°°°°°°

« Je crois que ça devrait aller.

-Tu penses, Kakashi ? Ce sera suffisant ? Attends, aucun candidat ne pourra raterces tests ! C'est trop facile !

-Facile ?

-Ben oui… Celui pour le lancer d'armes blanches, ce combat contre le genjutsu, même Konohamaru le réussirait ! »

Sakura se demandait quand même ce que son compagnon avait à faire ces yeux ronds.

« Sakura. Tu es en train d'affirmer que contrer les jutsus les plus perfectionnés de Konoha est un jeu d'enfant ! A la place de l'Akatsuki, je t'enrôlerais…

-Dis pas de bêtises… Nos amis n'auront aucun problème ! Tenten va exploser tous les records des tests des shurikens, et Hinata va venir à bout du genjutsu tellement facilement ! Faut dire, avec Kurenaï comme sensei ! Et…

-Ok, j'ai compris l'idée. Mais je pense que tu ne vois pas l'essentiel.

-Ah, et quel essentiel, s'il vous plaît, môssieur le Sharingan Kakashi ? **(dédicace à ma sœur…)**

-Chacun de nos amis passera UN de ces tests sans difficulté : celui qui concerne sa spécialité. Le reste leur sera une véritable épreuve.

-Pft.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es initiée à tout. Tu es déjà Junin, toi ! Mais eux n'ont absolument aucune idée de ce qui les attend. Tu te souviens de ton examen ? Tu l'avais trouvé facile ?

-Ah ça, non !

-Eh bien, je peux t'affirmer que celui-ci n'est absolument pas plus facile.

-Non ?

-Si. Ils vont en baver.

-Oh.

-Oui, oh. »

Ils marchaient dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha, et soudain, Kakashi reprit la parole.

« Allez, viens, je t'emmène boire un verre.

-Jolie métonymie.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. » Elle éclata de rire devant l'air perdu de son ex-sensei.

Ils entrèrent dans un bar, et, sans s'apercevoir de la présence du group des aspirants Junins au grand complet, s'assirent en continuant à discuter.

« Dis, Kakashi…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu as laissé tomber ta carrière d'AMBU pour t'occuper de trois gosses ?

-Pour prendre des vacances. Et puis, Sarutobi-sama m'avait dit qui il y aurait dans le team. »

Sakura s'assombrit.

« C'est vrai. Le dernier représentant des Uchiwa, un Jinchuuriki extrêmement puissant, et puis… une gamine banale et sans envergure. »

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent. C'était donc ça, ce que Sakura ressentait depuis tout ce temps ?

« Tu te trompes, Sakura, intervint Kakashi. Tu te souviens, tu es la première à avoir pigé la maîtrise du chakra…

-Moyennant quoi, j'étais toujours derrière au combat. Vous me voyiez tous comme la personne à protéger… Faible. »

Elle prit une longue rasade de sake. Kakashi la regardait avec un reflet étrange dans son seul œil visible.

« Eh, oh… Tu es devenue med-nin, junin, le bras droit de Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu ne piges pas du tout ! Quoi que je fasse, je suis tellement moins puissante qu'eux ! Je ne pourrai jamais utiliser le Sharingan ou le Chidori ! Je n'ai aucun attribut héréditaire, pas même un simple jutsu… Ma force surhumaine finit toujours par me manquer.

-Tu…

-Un jour, Ino m'a dit que j'étais devenue une fleur magnifique. » Elle sourit tristement, une larme perla au coin de sa paupière.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu de la chance, et j'ai résisté grâce à Naruto. Je suis devenue une fleur, mais… alors qu'Ino est un cosmos, je suis restée une gravelle. »

Ino écoutait en se mordant les lèvres. Si seulement elle avait pu faire changer cette opinion de Sakura sur elle-même… Mais elle n'avait jamais manifesté tant de faiblesse auparavant !

Kakashi ne parvenait pas à croire que Sakura pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

« Une gravelle ? Ne sois pas stupide ! »

Sakura leva les yeux.

« Tu es une fleur de cerisier… Tu as l'air fragile, et parfois, comme ce soir, tu te brises sous la fatigue. Mais tu repousses toujours, plus belle et plus forte. »

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux roses derrière l'oreille de la jeune Haruno.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es beaucoup plus puissante que tu ne le crois. Tu peux me faire confiance, je me suis mesuré à toi plus d'une fois. Et si tu veux savoir… »

Il avait un accent dans la voix qui fit dresser l'oreille de toutes leurs connaissances, notamment Naruto et Sasuke.

« Tu es la plus belle, puissante, charmante, digne de confiance et d'am… d'amitié des kunoichis du monde entier. »

Sakura, dont les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues, se mordit les lèvres, puis sourit.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Kakashi.

-Alors, j'ai droit à ma bise ? » la taquina-t-il, soulagé d'avoir réussi à la consoler.

« Pas tant que tu as ce masque, j'ai dit ! Au fait, tu es coincé !

-Quoi ?

-Faut bien que tu l'enlèves pour boire, non ?

-Je ne bois jamais en public.

-La vache.

-Perdu. Essaie encore…

-Grrr. »

Sakura avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur après avoir fini son sake, et Kakashi lui proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir.

En parlant, ils ne remarquèrent pas les ombres qui les suivaient dans les ténèbres…

Au coin de la rue de Sakura, elle et Kakashi se sentirent saisis d'une torpeur étrange, comme s'ils n'étaient plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Ce qui était d'ailleurs exactement le cas.

Leurs pieds les conduisirent dans un grand bâtiment, puis une salle brillamment éclairée au centre, mais aux contours plongés dans l'ombre la plus totale.

Ils furent guidés jusqu'au centre, et la torpeur s'évanouit. Ils commencèrent à distinguer des silhouettes autour d'eux.

Une voix, manifestement déguise, les interpella :

« Quittez cette posture de combat, nous ne voulons pas de bagarra. Si d'aventure vous vouliez essayer, je vous signale que nous pouvons parfaitement vous ramener à la raison…

-Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ?

-Ah ça, mon éternel riv…

-Taisez-vous, galère ! On est censés garder l'anonymat ! »

Oui, ben Kakashi et Sakura commençaient à se faire une idée bien précise de l'identité de leurs interlocuteurs…

« Bon, ok, les soi-disant inconnus, c'est quoi, l'idée ?

-Vous allez devoir vous engager à répondre à quelques questions… Qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la sécurité de votre village, rassurez-vous. Après, vous pourrez partir, rester, comme ça vous chantera.

-Hn. » approuva un autre « inconnu ».

Sakura haussa les épaules.

« Ok pour moi, je m'en fiche.

-Pareil. » Annonça d'un air indifférent l'homme au masque.

« C'est moi qui commence ! s'écria un des individus avec enthousiasme. Sakura-chan ! Est-ce que Kakashi-sensei te plaît ?

-Hein ? Euh, ben… Oui, c'est un excellent copain… (rouge tomate)

-Pas direct, déjà, Naru… Je veux dire, cher collègue…

-Bon. A moi. Hatake Kakashi. Jugez-vous Sakura-chan digne d'amitié ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et d'amour ?

-Je ne comprends pas la question, répliqua l'himme masqué, impassible, quoique le rouge aux joues.

-Faites pas l'idiot ! La jugez-vous digne d'amour ?

-Je suppose que oui.

-Vous m'énervez !

-Vous aussi, Mlle Yamanaka.

-Autant pour l'anonymat…

-La ferme, Hyûga ! »

Kakashi et sakura auraient bien rigolé si les questions ne s'étaient pas avérées si dangereuses… Quelle idée de promettre de répondre !

« Bon, ok, Sakura, ça fait combien de temps que t'es amoureuse de Kakashi ?

-Qui a dit que… !

-Combien ?

-Je ne répondrai qu'en présence de mon avocat !

-Y'a pas d'avocat et tu t'es engagée à répondre.

-…

-Allez !

-rmphlkgnans.

-Hein ?

-Je ne me répèterai pas !

-Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? »

Sakura était au bord des larmes. C'était encore pire du fait qu'elle sentait le regard de Kakashi qui la dévorait des yeux, probablement à attendre, sous le choc, sa réponse.

« Trois ans et demi.

-Ah. On avance enfin. Dernière question.

-Attends, je la fais, celle-là !

-Ok Lee.

-Et vous, Hatake, ça fait longtemps ?

-Ca fait en effet un bail que je porte ce masque…

-Ne faites pas l'idiot ! Répondez !

-…

-Allez ! Ou Ino va aller farfouiller dans votre tête !

-Oui. Ca fait trèslongtemps. »

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel les deux interrogés regardaient partout, sauf dans la direction de l'autre.

Enfin :

« C'est tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir. Parce que, j'veux pas dire, mais nous on avait pigé depuis longtemps. Maintenant, à vous de faire le reste. »

Et ils disparurent comme par enchantement, probablement grâce à un genjutsu d'Hinata, se dit Sakura. Pas que ça ait de l'importance, d'ailleurs…

« Sakura.

-Non.

-Sakura.

-…

-Sakura, regarde-moi, bon sang !

-Non.

-Ordre du capitaine AMBU, Haruno ! »

Bien obligée d'obéir.

Et là, elle eut le choc de sa vie.

« Kakashi, tu es…

-Bon, si je dis que je t'aime comme un fou depuis des années, que je truciderai le premier qui te regardera plus de dix secondes de suite, que je veux t'épouser et que j'ai enlevé mon masque spécialement pour l'occasion, je l'aurai, ma bise ?

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Tu auras ça. »

Et la jeune kunoichi se jeta à son cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et l'embrassa enfin, comme elle rêvait de le faire depuis si longtemps…

Kakashi sourit d'un air heureux en lui rendant son baiser. La longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le bas du visage s'étira douloureusement, mais il estima que ça en valait la peine…

°°°°°°

Tenten et Hinata sortirent discrètement, un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur caméra à la main. Le film ferait le une des news du lendemain !

Après tout, l'annonce du mariage d'un des shinobis les plus connus du village avec le bras droit de Tsunade, son ancienne élève, ça valait bien que Konoha en sot informé en avant-première…

Et puis, la tête de Sakura vaudrait tous les prix…

°°°°°°°

Ok, cette fic a été rédigée à minuit, alors si c'est mauvais, dites-le. Mais franchement, je préfère les compliments ! lol !

Allez, soyez gentils, une petite review…

Takara Hatake


End file.
